Inuyasha Christmas special!
by Rupali-m
Summary: Fun snowball fight! haha Inuyasha and shippo are out. What koga's finnaly out of Kagome's life! And what was her wish and santa's here! Plus what is this snow dessert? To find out more read this great Inuyasha special!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_**THE SNOW DAY FUN**_

It had snowed over night at the feudal era. The gang was taking this as a sign of a break for the search of the jewel shards just to have fun. Inuyasha was the only one who was upset about it. But then he joined in for some fun. Kagome and Shippo were making an Inuyasha snowman; it was ok but not really an artist special. Then Miroku on the other hand was also making a snow person. It was Sango and it looked pretty good but he was so lecherous that he started rubbing the snow sculpture's butt! Sango got pretty ticked off so she took her boomerang and aimed it for Miroku's head. A few minutes later he was on the ground rubbing his poor head. "What you do that for?" Miroku asked still rubbing his head. "You're a complete pervert! Seriously!" Sango said now really pissed off.

Now Miroku was back to his feet. "Also Kagome I under stand that the end of this year is coming to an end, and just out of curiosity I was wondering what would today's date be through the future calendar? And how many more days exactly by the future would the new year begin?" Miroku asked. "Well today is December, uh… um… I think 22. And the New years will be after the 31st which would mean 10 days!" Kagome said excitingly. _Shit I forgot all about Christmas and the gifts for her friends plus did the feudal Japan even know about Christmas? _Kagome thought. Now she was wondering where she would stay for Christmas, in the feudal era after explaining to them about it or with her family and friends in the present…?

The day had passed with them having the longest snow ball fight ever. This was only possible since they were such good demon slayers and such that a few snowballs weren't going to stop them. It wasn't that late but since it was winter it was turning dark. Shippo was out for not dodging the snowball hit by Inuyasha. Kirara was also out, she was blocking Miroku's hit when Kagome surprise attacked her form the back. Now it was only Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome. They were in a square formation. Each in a tree which created the corners. Inuyasha jumped in the sky to get a better point of view, but that was a bad choice Kagome shot the snowball at him whom he dodged but then Sango hit him whom he didn't realize until he turned and saw it hit his left leg. "Oh crap!" Inuyasha said pissed that he was out.

Now it was a demon slayer, a monk, and a priestess. Who would win…? Sango and Kagome then joined forces to get Miroku out. Kagome told Sango her plan and then they shook hands and went their ways. Miroku turned for a sec to see Sango looking from a tree behind him. Her back was turned to Miroku. Then he saw it, he ass! He tried to stop himself but just couldn't. Then he had a plan. He grabbed a snow ball and walked slowly over to her. He rubbed her butt and the same time hit her with a snowball. He got slapped but also made Sango get out. But then Kagome came out and hit Miroku with a snowball! Kagome had won!

"I win! Ya!" Kagome cheered. Still being ticked off that they didn't win just laughed it off because; Shippo then hit Kagome in the face with a snowball. This made everyone feel better. Kagome was even laughing. This was one of the best days ever. Inuyasha still wasn't happy they weren't searching for jewel Shards but was happy they had this great memory to look back to. Then they all realized how dark it had turned, and went inside. Kagome then sneezed. "Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha asked. "Yah, just a little sneeze, someone's probably remembering me," Kagome replied, happy that Inuyasha cared to ask. "Like who?" Inuyasha asked in his usual rude voice. Then a tornado came out of now where. "I was the one talking bout my dear Kagome here," Koga said, coming out of his tornado. He was now on top of Inuyasha. "Hey mutt-face!" He said in disgust. "Kagome I must tell you something which hurts me much to say," he said now holding both of her hands. "Yes Koga, what would that be?" Kagome asked with one of her fake smiles.

"Well I know I said I have loved you, but I just found out recently that when my parents had passed away, they made me promise to marry a wolf demon. I was about to reject the thought of my ever saying this but I was also told that if my child was to be a hanyou, then it would disgrace my parents souls. So Kagome I must leave you for Kagome, but I still will protect you. I know this mutt-face to good to let him save you, which he won't be able to do," Koga said. "Its okay Koga," Kagome said, now with a sweat drop on her face. Then he left. "That was strange," said Shippo. The all said, "Yes!" Then Kagome Sneezed again. "Here wear this, you little jacket won't keep you warm in this weather," Inuyasha said, taking off the top of his kimono.


	2. ch2 xmas

**Chapter 2**

_**Santa!**_

The gang was now all sitting by a fire saying how they haven't enjoyed them selves in ages. Then all of a sudden a meteor shower started. "Wow!" Kagome said now holding Inuyasha's arm. Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha blushing and just giggled. Kagome didn't notice and just kept staring at the sky. Then she picked one and wished on it. "I wish…" Kagome said out loud then thought rest of the wish in her head. All of them wondered what she had wished fro but knew she wouldn't tell she would just say, "If I tell you my wish it won't come true, no will it?" Then they followed Kagome and also made a wish. Each wishing almost the same thing, just in their own words.

Kagome was still wearing Inuyasha's Hiori. (or I think that's what it's called lol not sure! -') Inuyasha started to become cold. No one but Kagome noticed since his arm was shaking a bit. Kagome figured it was because she had his top. She took it off and gave it back to Inuyasha. "Here have it, I know your cold so just take it," Kagome said smiling. "Uh… well its okay… uh… you're cold so you need it more or you'll freeze," Inuyasha said trying not to show her he was still blushing form the fact she was so close to him. Kagome noticed his blush and figured to play a little 'JOKE'. She knew it was a cruel joke but it would be very funny. She loved to play pranks like Shippo on Inuyasha once in a while. "Okay I'll take it," Kagome said snatching back his hiori.

She then put the top over both herself and halfway on Inuyasha. His face became even redder. Miroku and Sango knew exactly what Kagome was doing. Shippo on the other hand didn't understand much and just told himself when he's older. Kagome then thought she should do something which they had only ever done once and he would be as red as a tomato. But the only problem was Shippo was here. So she waited until Shippo fell asleep. Miroku and Sango understood so they stayed awake.

Kagome then took the opportunity to get him. She slowly got up and kissed him! Inuyasha was surprised and he did turn red as a tomato! Miroku and Sango laughed at how red his face was. But then Inuyasha went along with it and enjoyed the kiss.

"Hmm… cough hope I didn't bug you or anything," said a chubby man. "NO WAY!" Kagome shrieked. Then man was old with a white beard and mustache, he wore all red and black boots. Yup! It was, "Santa Clause!" Kagome shrieked again. "Who? And can you please stop doing that little squeaky noise?" Inuyasha asked covering his ears. "It's Santa Claus. During this time of the month people celebrate a holiday called Christmas…" Kagome was about to continue on when Santa interrupted him. (This is so weird to me lol Santa interrupted)


	3. ch3xmas

**Chapter 3**

_Problem _

_**RECAP: **_

"Hmm… cough hope I didn't bug you or anything," said a chubby man. "NO WAY!" Kagome shrieked. Then man was old with a white beard and mustache, he wore all red and black boots. Yup! It was, "Santa Clause!" Kagome shrieked again. "Who? And can you please stop doing that little squeaky noise?" Inuyasha asked covering his ears. "It's Santa Claus. During this time of the month people celebrate a holiday called Christmas…" Kagome was about to continue on when Santa interrupted him.

Santa took his hand form his side and raised it. Then he slightly waved his hand when magical little stars appeared. One hit Miroku, then Sango plus Shippo. Nothing happened to them but they were just in deep thought. Inuyasha tried to dodge the star. Then 5 more ganged up on him and he was hit. Then he went into deep thought. After 3 minutes everyone, but Inuyasha, knew all about Christmas. "Thanks for saving some time by telling them, I think it would have taken a while to explain," Kagome said gracefully bowing. "No problem, but I think the man your smitten with," Santa said, while Kagome tried to hide her blush. Then he continued, "Has a small brain, and is stupid, dimwitted since it seems the star is trying its best to try and explain it to him but he just won't under stand. HO HO HO!" Santa said, jiggling his stomach during ho's.

Finally, after probably of an hour staring at Inuyasha, he understood, ½ of it! "Inuyasha, why are you so dumb," Kagome asked. "I'm not the star was stupid, it didn't remember anything!" Inuyasha lied. They looked so funny just arguing about a little star. Miroku and Sango couldn't help but laugh. Shippo had awoken when Kagome had shrieked Santa Clause when she saw him, and he was pondering. "Santa… Have I been a good boy for Christmas?" Shippo asked. "Why yes you have! You to Sango and Kagome… but," Santa said while thinking about what Miroku and Inuyasha were. "Miroku, I'll let your actions pass this time but not next time so you're a good boy," Santa said still thinking about what to do with Inuyasha. "Well… uh…. Um…. Uh…." He kept saying. "OLD MAN! Just hurry up with it!" Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a mean look. "NAUGHTY!" Santa said. "Hehehehe," Miroku teased. "But since you fight for good and try to save humans and such ill let you be on the good list," Santa Clause said. Inuyasha just stuck his tongue out at Miroku. They just kept acting like little kids, Sango and Kagome just laughed.

They truly hadn't had this much fun in along time. It seemed so happy and bright for once. "Well no that's over with I've come here to fulfill your wishes. I think that people who risk their lives for others and hope fro each others well being should be rewarded. First is Kagome's wish. She wished that all of you and a few other friends of the feudal era could come to her time for Christmas, and New Years," Santa then took a breath and went on, "That also fulfills all your wishes as well." "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused. "Well Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all wished that whatever you wished should come true," Santa said sort of showing he wished he was eating cookies with milk.

"AWE! You guys are to kind," Kagome said hugging Sango then heading towards Inuyasha. He blushed, yet again, when she hugged him. Kagome didn't really notice it but just went and gave Miroku a slight hug type thing knowing he would go for her ass. A big tornado of snow appeared out of nowhere before.

Kagome awoke in an area of snow. It was a dessert, but instead of sand it was all snow. She felt pretty cold. She started to walk in the direction of the wind, which made her hair fly swiftly through the air. When she decided to turn around to go with the wind but then the wind some how changed directions. Then Inuyasha awoke to find himself also in a dessert snow. He didn't feel that cold. He then sniffed the air and picked up Kagome's scent. He ran in the direction and saw her battling the winds. He tried to yell out to her but no words would come out. It was like the audio of his voice was off. He said all he could, but none would come out. When he said 'I' it came out but nothing else. Then he figured there was something he was suppose to say to make his voice come back. "I," Inuyasha yelled. Kagome heard and turned but found only to be pushed back by the wind. The wind hardened and she was hit against a mountain of more snow. 'Kagome,' Inuyasha tried to say, but it didn't come out. He ran to her. She then opened her eyes and saw him.

He had already taken off his top red shirt and put it over Kagome. "Th-thanks," Kagome said with a frozen voice, yet it still sounded like her sweet voice. "I," Inuyasha, yet again, was only able to say. "Inuyasha, I know this is not the time to say this but I was scared and I'm so happy you're here and I… I," Kagome stopped. She wasn't sure, should she tell him. "I LOVE YOU," Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped. 'Did he really just say that,' Kagome thought. 'What! Did I just say that?' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha I never knew you…" Kagome said.

AN: sorry! But cliffy! DON'T KILL ME! (Key word DON'T also known as do NOT!) R&R and thanks to all reviewers and readers! -


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha... aww... Sunrise animations and Rumiko takahashi owns them... atleast soem one does or there wouldn't be any Inuyasha lol :P

**Chapter 4**

_Recap:_

He had already taken off his top red shirt and put it over Kagome. "T-thanks," Kagome said with a frozen voice, yet it still sounded like her sweet voice. "I," Inuyasha, yet again, was only able to say. "Inuyasha, I know this is not the time to say this but I was scared and I'm so happy you're here and I… I," Kagome stopped. She wasn't sure, should she tell him. "I LOVE YOU," Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped. 'Did he really just say that,' Kagome thought. 'What! Did I just say that?' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha I never knew you…" Kagome said.

"Don't say anything, I know if you don't like me so it's okay," Inuyasha said with his bangs covering his eyes. "No! Inuyasha that's not it! I do LOVE YOU!" Kagome said hugging his as tight as ever. "So…uh," Inuyasha said blushing, "about that kiss, uh, it wasn't a trick?" "Well, mostly not," Kagome said now giggling from remembering. "So… you're telling me that was a trick!" Inuyasha said now back to his old self. "So…" Kagome said innocently. "Ha! Well I'm not going to let you get away with it," Inuyasha said, while grabbing the ready to run away Kagome. He took her then kissed her so passionately, like Kagome had ever experienced from the few amount of kisses she had .

"He he, true love is being formed," said an old lady hidden in shadows, but her voice wasn't evil it was sweet and cherry. "Ho Ho Ho! This is truly magnificent," Santa said. "Yup!" said a female elf. Now the shadows were gone showing Mrs. Claus. "Maybe that those two have gotten together we get the others together as well… but how?" asked the female elf. "It'll happen by itself young elf," said Mrs. Claus.

Sango was just sitting in the snow thinking how they got and when they got here. She was practically a frozen woman Popsicle. Then off in the distant she saw someone. Their robes looked similar to Miroku. "Miroku," she screamed. She screamed it at least three times before the wind started to pick up and she couldn't see anything but white. Then she decided that she'd walk over to where she thought she had seen Miroku but it was very hard. Since what ever direction she went in the wind would magically change direction as well. When she couldn't walk anymore she sat to rest. Then again she thought she saw Miroku but then she felt so tired she drifted off to sleep.

When Sango awoke she found herself covered in a light blue robe, and saw Miroku beside her, only wearing his dark blue Kimono. "Oh, thanks Miroku," she said lightly kissing his cheek, then drifted back to sleep.

When Kagome awoke she found herself, with Inuyasha, in a building. But not like feudal era type of buildings but like a factory. Then she looked around, "A toy factory!" Kagome said now jumping up in joy ready to play with all the toys here as if she was seven. Inuyasha awoke to this squealing noise. "Wench, SHUT UP!" he said before attempting to go back to sleep again. "Oh no! You're going to be on Santa's naughty list!" Kagome said, acting like a mother telling her young if the don't behave, then they get no presents. She then saw Shippo and Kirara playing with a bunch of toys. "Shippo! Kirara!" Kagome said running towards them. "What did I just say," said a grumpy Inuyasha.

When she looked around again she noticed Sango lying on the floor with a part of Miroku's clothing on top of her as a blanket, and Miroku lying down not to far form her. Then she noticed it, the thing that made her think of another little fun activity to do, MISTLETOE! So before she could talk with Shippo where they were or why they were here she ran towards Sango to try and wake her up. "Sango," Kagome said cheerfully trying to wake her up. She tried at least five times before she got ticked off. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled. She then awoke all of a sudden to see herself somewhere, but it looked all so strange to her. "Is this Kagome's era?" Sango said to herself in very low voice barley anyone could hear that even demons would have a hard time trying to find out what she said. Then she realized that this was Santa's toy factory. (Remember the star? Lol) she then saw herself being pulled to an area then Kagome said, "Stay here fro a sec will yah?" Then without waiting for an reply she ran towards Miroku and woke him up.

He was actually much easier to wake up the Sango, and found himself also being dragged over to where Sango was. Then she stepped a few feet away and told them to look up. They saw themselves under MISLTOE! "Ah… do we… I mean… uh," Sango said trying to find a way to get out of this. Miroku just grinned. Sango figured there was no way out of this so she just went with it. She leaned in, slower by slower the space between their faces closing, when finally their lips touched. It wasn't a tongue kiss, more like a passionate lips touching only type

Finally Mr. Grumpy, A.K.A. Inuyasha, awoke to see their sweet little faces kissing. "Aw! Gross! Hello! When I wake up it doesn't mean I want to see you guys doing this, maybe Kagome doing that to me," Inuyasha said, and very silently said the last part then he said, "BUT NOT YOU!" Inuyasha then tried to go back to sleep.

Then out of nowhere Santa appeared with blue stars shinning around him which slowly disappeared. "Well, I'll excuse this kiss, since its under the mistletoe, but you two!" Santa said pointing to Kagome and Inuyasha, "You have been doing this without that." Now Santa was pointing at the mistletoe. "Well… uh… there always isn't mistletoe every where so you cant blame us!" Kagome said pointing out a point. "Well in December it usually is!" Said Santa, pointing out another point.

After their little argument was over, in which Kagome won, they went to Kagome's house to ask him a few questions. "WHY THE HELL WERE WE STUCK IN A SNOW DESSERT?" Inuyasha asked in his normal ticked off voice, ready to punch the guy, the way he does usually to Totosia. "Well my wife, Mrs. Clause, really likes to make love bloom so I had to agree to it," Santa said, with an anime style sigh. "Come on Inuyasha leave him alone," Kagome said trying to calm down Inuyasha.

They then told Kagome's mom everything since she was very confused, who THEN told Souta, who THEN told Grampa, who THEN told Buyo, who then just purred, lol. They then called over Kagome's friends, and had a nice Christmas Eve party. They of course didn't tell them that Inuyasha guys' were from the feudal era, or that they met Santa. Kagome's mom had just had extra clothes for them to wear. She gave the men her dad's old clothes, and Sango clothes from Kagome, or if any fit her mothers'. Of course Shippo just took Souta's old smaller clothes, while Kirara just played with Buyo.

They had a great time and it almost seemed like the feudal era part of the gang, which is like everyone but Kagome, friends, and family, were form their era. They then went to sleep for the night to wait for Santa. When they awoke, they found hundreds of gifts under the tree. They started opening gifts and having the time of their lives. Kagome knew that they would even have more fun at the New Year's party!

---------

Hey! Im so sorry I didn't update yesterday! Well I had a party, that I was suppose to plan with in 2 hrs! In the morning I only got to stay home 1 hr after I awoke cause my parents had to go to place and I was stuck in the car baby sitting my 4 yr old brother! I asked to stay home but they said no! Im like why, they said its Christmas we got to stay together! And I had no time to post or finish writing the story! So please forgive me -.-''

Well hope you like the chapter and I cant wait to post the 5th chapter of New years which will hopefully be up by Sunday! Then new year day of course! Lol its funny how it all worked out. Cause I posted this story 4 Sundays ago and I said I would post a chapter every Sunday and there might be an extra chapter for new years well they were all on Sundays lol! Well enough of my stupid talking and PLEASE

- R&R -


End file.
